


Delicious

by fangirlandiknowit



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Vampire AU, mostly humor and some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:09:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlandiknowit/pseuds/fangirlandiknowit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a vampire, you're supposed to strike fear into the hearts of humans, Sasuke knows this. It's just not that easy when the human refuses to be intimidated. Then again, this isn't just any human, this is Uzumaki Naruto, and he's not interested in playing victim...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delicious

**Author's Note:**

> So, the first half of this has already been posted in Sasnar drabbles, but now that I wrote the rest of it courtesy of evakaname's request (she won my headcanon challenge on tumblr), I decided to make it into a oneshot of its own. The final part has been on tumblr for a while already, though.
> 
> Warning: includes some blood play. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!!
> 
> Edit: I realize very belatedly that I never linked in the fic to Noran's art, which was the start to the whole fic. You can find the first picture here http://noranb.tumblr.com/post/93817757288/au-in-which-sasuke-is-a-vampire-and-attacks-naruto and the second one here http://noranb.tumblr.com/post/114658355277/vampire-au-drabble-part-3. She deserves all the love for this amazing art!

He was just taking a walk. Just a normal, regular walk, in the dark, past a graveyard, close to midnight...

Naruto pulled the sides of his jacket together over his chest, the wind rustling in the trees and his hair. It had rained a few hours prior, and his footsteps made nice, wet sounds on the ground. He tried his best not to look towards his right, outside the safe sphere of the streetlights and into the impenetrable darkness where he _knew_ there must be ghosts even though he’d never seen any.

He just knew, okay?

Sending a sour thought in the general direction of where he came from he cursed his friend for being too lazy to drive him home, and himself for being dumb enough to say it was fine. He wasn’t scared, he just didn’t like how every faint sound reaching his ears made him feel on edge.

A sudden gush of wind forced him to close his eyes, at least one leaf smacking him in the face. When he opened them again, he was surprised to see another boy standing in the gap between two streetlights a little further down the road. _How_ _odd_ , he thought, chewing on his lips as he cautiously kept walking. The boy was staring at him, still like a statue, dark hair with bangs that framed a pale face. A few steps between them now, and Naruto flinched when the two lights closest to them flickered and died.

Two blood red eyes glowed in the newfound darkness, in stark contrast to the pale complexion, though Naruto had to admit he looked pretty rather than scary. A vampire cosplayer, maybe?

“Dude, how did you get your eyes that red? I’ve never seen contacts that good before.”

The boy’s left eye twitched, and his mouth thinned into a disapproving line.

“You’re not supposed to be able to talk,” he answered, voice smooth, like silk to Naruto’s ears.

Before he had time to answer, the other disappeared only to reappear behind him, chest pressing lightly against Naruto’s back. Startled, his first reaction when he felt a nose brush over his neck was to run his bent elbow straight into the weird guy’s stomach. The boy fell to his knees as Naruto spun around, pointing an accusing finger at the figure he could vaguely make out.

“Are you a pervert?” he asked, feeling a tiny bit sorry when the boy coughed a little. “Don’t sniff me like that, it’s rude.”

A sound resembling a bitter chuckle resounded through the darkness, and the other boy raised his head to stare at Naruto with disbelief written all over his face.

“I can’t believe you actually hit me,” the boy said, and Naruto lowered his finger, a sheepish expression on his face as he took a step forwards to help the other get up.

“Well you startled me,” he said, offering his hand, but when the other’s hand clasped around his he was pulled down to the ground and straddled.

“It won’t happen again,” the boy promised in a calm tone, though it sounded more like a threat than an apology to Naruto.

He stared up at the other’s face, eyes still red and appearing to swirl. If he stared too long he’d probably start to feel dizzy. Instead he bucked his hips, pushing the other off and quickly switching their positions so that he was now the one on top.

“You know, it would be _such_ a shame if I had to hit that pretty face of yours,” he replied, grinning wide when the other snarled at him and lunged forwards.

After that, everything was just a blur of punches, kicks, scratching and rolling around on the dirty ground. Somewhere along the way, he’d started to enjoy it. When they finally seemed to decide that the fight was over, Naruto was all but lying on top of his opponent, holding his wrists in a firm grip and beaming down at his disgruntled look.

“Ha! I won! That should teach you not to be a pervert on _my_ watch!”

The pale boy struggled for a few more moments without any real effort put behind it, torn emotions flitting over his face.

“What is _wrong_ with you?!” he asked, effectively causing Naruto’s grin to morph into confusion.

“Wrong? What do you mean wrong?”

“I was just trying to suck your blood in peace and then you fucking attack me! How _dare_ you!”

Naruto was gaping now, loosening his hold on the –self proclaimed – vampire’s wrists, sitting up when the other reclaimed them and pushed at him.

“Okay whoa, hold on a minute here! What do you mean _I_ attacked you, you’re the one who went all creepy and turned off the lights and shit!”

The vampire glared at him, evidently pissed off, and just like that the lights returned. Naruto winced slightly, looking at the ugly bruise forming on the other’s right cheek. Though, to be fair, his own nose was throbbing in pain. Now that he was practically sitting in the other boy’s lap, he had a good view of his red eyes, observing there were three black little dots with what resembled tails surrounding each pupil, like one half of the yin yang symbol.

“Heh, your eyes look like they’ve got tadpoles in them.”

With an annoyed “Tch,” the vampire pushed him off, standing up to brush off his clothes. The cross on his necklace dangled with the movement as he bent down to fix a shoe. Naruto couldn’t help but grin again, grimacing slightly when he gingerly touched his sore nose.

“I think I’m bleeding a little. Those nails of yours are pretty sharp, huh?”

Another glare hit him, turning into a second round of disbelief when Naruto pulled a band-aid out of his pocket and placed it across his nose.

“You carry those around in your _pockets_?”

Naruto shrugged, jumping up and stretching his limbs to make sure everything was in place. Then he glanced at the dark-haired boy, gaze landing on his mouth. Biting back another grin that might reveal his plans, he casually strolled over, flung his arm around the boy’s shoulders, and pulled his lip up.

“You really _are_ a vampire!” he exclaimed, seeing the longer, sharper canines on the otherwise perfectly straight row of teeth. “Soooo cool.”

“Like I said. Why else would I attack you?” the vampire deadpanned, swatting his hand away.

“Well, I thought maybe you were just dressed up like one, or a pervert. You did sniff me, after all.”

“I was going to drink your blood!”

Naruto eyed him in doubt for a few seconds, arm still around his shoulders despite the attempts to remove it.

“Okay, fine, if you say so.”

Finally managing to push Naruto’s arm off, the vampire started stalking off, and Naruto of course had to follow.

“Soo, do you have any cool powers?”

“No.”

“But you turned off those lights!”

The vampire only pursed his lips.

“Can you fly? Turn into a bat?”

Still no reply, just another glare.

“…do you sparkle in sunlight?”

Stopping abruptly, the vampire grabbed his shirt to pull him close.

“Don’t follow me around! Any sane person would run in the other direction if a vampire tried to suck their blood!”

“Huh. Well, would it turn me into a vampire as well? If you sucked it, I mean.”

“No.”

“That’s lame.”

The vampire growled in frustration, giving up the argument and releasing Naruto again.

“Fine! I’ve got one power.”

Naruto looked at him expectantly, hands in his pockets and almost jumping up and down.

“What’s your name?”

“It’s Naruto!”

“God, you’re an idiot,” the vampire muttered, watching him with pity now. “I can’t believe you told me your name just like that.”

“Yeah yeah whatever, so what’s your cool power?!”

The vampire frowned at him for a moment, then glanced at something across the street.

“What’s that?” he asked, pointing, and Naruto turned his head to find nothing out of the ordinary.

When he looked back again, the vampire was gone.

“Hey!” he yelled, dismayed. “That wasn’t fair! Come back here you- waaait that was a totally cool power, just disappearing like that!”

He snickered to himself, starting to walk again. Fine, so the vampire wanted to play hide and seek? Two could play that game. Whistling to himself, he continued down the road. He’d come look for him again tomorrow.

xxx

Sasuke was seething. Last night he’d been so mortified by not only getting beat up by a human, but also having to resort to such lowly tricks to get rid of him! There was something seriously wrong with that guy. While Naruto had looked away, he’d simply jumped over the low stone wall surrounding the graveyard and hid there until he left. And now he was back at the graveyard, gritting his teeth as he waited for a suitable victim.

He really, _really_ shouldn’t have told his brother. The laughter in his eyes… why, oh _why_ did this have to happen to him?! Just because that blond had smelled delicious…

Speaking of delicious, someone was approaching, someone who didn’t smell bad either… He could feel his fangs grow in anticipation as he crouched in a tree, watching the hooded figure walking closer. Usually he didn’t pick people with covered necks, but he didn’t feel like discriminating tonight. They’d just moved into the area, and it would be rather embarrassing to return home with two failed nights behind him. It seemed as if the people here were intent on staying home at night, or go by car.

Humans could be so unhelpful.

He slid down from the tree, stalking the person for a bit before stretching his arms out over the stone wall to haul him in. What he didn’t expect as he pulled down the hood, ready to sink his teeth into the presented flesh, was to be met by a shock of blond hair and a huge grin.

“Ha! I knew I’d find you again!”

Gritting his teeth he swallowed a frustrated groan, fingers digging into the dark sweater Naruto was wearing before letting go.

“What do you think you’re doing?!” he hissed, wishing his glare was powerful enough to kill, like his uncle’s supposedly were.

“Looking for you,” came the easy reply, and Naruto turned around to lean against the wall, arms crossed on top of it. “Looks like I succeeded.”

Fangs retracting again, Sasuke groaned into his hands.

“ _Why?”_ he asked no one in particular, but Naruto seemed to think it was directed at him.

“Dunno, you seem like a cool guy. I thought we could hang out.”

Sasuke peered at him from between his fingers. He wasn’t sure if the optimism shining on Naruto’s face could be called charming or just plain dumb, but either way it was enough to inspire a heavy sigh.

“If I say no, you’d just stalk me until I agreed, wouldn’t you?”

Naruto grinned, slightly sheepish but not denying it as he scratched his neck.

“Give me a chance?”

Sasuke dragged his hands through his hair, staring up into the starry night sky for a minute, wondering what he’d done to get this too-nice-for-his-own-good human wanting to befriend him.

“Fine,” he complied, hands clasped behind his neck now as if searching for support. “But don’t say I didn’t warn you if you find yourself drained of blood and hanged upside down from the church tower.”

The grin faded for a moment as Naruto swallowed nervously, but too soon he brightened up again.

“Don’t worry, man,” he said, leaning in closer to stare at Sasuke with earnest, blue eyes. “I’m sure this will be the start of a beautiful friendship!”

 _Oh, stake me now,_ Sasuke thought, as Naruto heaved himself up to sit on the grey wall separating them, starting to chatter with him. _Where are those vampire hunters when you need them?_

xxx

Sasuke sat slumped against the edge of his bed. Yes, he was a vampire with a bed, so sue him for wanting to sleep comfortably. The problem was just that, no matter how comfortable the bed was, he hadn’t gotten any sleep at all today. Groaning into his arms, legs bent up against his chest, his sharp ears picked up on an annoyingly loud voice all but echoing through the two-storey stone house he and his brother currently resided in. 

As had become routine the past months, Naruto would come visit in the early evening, having finished his job at the local grocery store, hyped for another round of arguments over whether or not he could join Sasuke on his next hunt. No matter how much Sasuke tried to lie about when he would go, Naruto somehow instinctly knew when to start nagging about it. 

Maybe Itachi told him. Bastard.

Footsteps approached his door before it slammed open. One day he’d need to do something embarrassing when Naruto barged in simply so he’d learn how to knock. As it was, he didn’t even flinch.

"Sasuke? You okay, man?"

No, he was not okay, and it didn’t help that Naruto’s delicious smell instantly filled the room, forcing its way into Sasuke’s sensitive nose. Why must life be so difficult?

"Itachi says dinner’s ready soon."

Naruto sat down next to him, shoulders bumping, and Sasuke dug his nails into the loose arms of the sweater he wore. For the umpteenth time he cursed Naruto within his mind, for being so damn warm and so stupidly fond of physical contact. He was a vampire, for fuck’s sake! You don’t hug a vampire, you don’t poke a vampire’s nose for fun, and you sure as hell don’t stare at them in  _concern_  when they fail to respond to your affectionate questions. 

"He also said you need a hug."

The teasing tone caused Sasuke to grit his teeth painfully, and he tilted his head just enough to the side so he could send his self-proclaimed friend a scathing glare.

"Well I say he can go to hell."

All his efforts managed to do was make Naruto click his tongue, blue eyes narrowed as tan arms darted out to pull Sasuke against his firm chest. 

"There, there," Naruto cooed, petting his hair in mock comfort, "Now tell me what’s been bothering you the past days."

Sasuke didn’t even hear him. He was much too busy lying paralyzed in Naruto’s embrace, face buried in the crook of his neck, the combination of scent and sound of pulsating blood underneath the soft skin effectively short-circuiting his brain function. Did Naruto  _honestly_  have no idea how dangerous this situation was?! Sasuke couldn’t move for fear of breaking the promise he’d made to himself. It was ironic, because for all those times he’d threatened and warned Naruto that he’d suck his blood if he kept being the overly familiar idiot he was, Sasuke had never once tried. Had never  _allowed_ himself even the  _thought_  of trying. 

Now, however, his entire body was flooded with pure desire, Naruto’s heat surrounding him like a pleasant cocoon, the steady beat of his heart both reassuring and exciting him. Naruto was too much. Not enough. Everything and nothing at the same time, and Sasuke had too many conflicting emotions to even bother making sense of them. He didn’t want to suck Naruto’s blood, because even though he seemed almost too accepting of him being a vampire, he didn’t want to risk the comfortable friendship between them. Sasuke had never experienced something like it before. On the other hand, there was absolutely nothing he craved more in his life than the red liquid pumping through Naruto’s body… 

Luckily, Naruto’s palms grabbed his cheeks and lifted his face to scrutinize him worriedly, averting the danger for now.

"Wow, you’re way overdue on your hunting, aren’t you? You look starved."

Oh, Naruto had no idea. Ever since his sudden appearance into Sasuke’s life, no human had seemed appealing to him. He took their blood, yes, but he didn’t enjoy it. Itachi had casually remarked that maybe Sasuke’s hormones were finally kicking in, and had decided they wanted Naruto for a life partner. Which was utterly ridiculous, because Sasuke wasn’t gay, nor was he interested in  _humans_. Not that Sasuke was straight, either, he just didn’t see the point of partners and the like. Was Naruto changing those convictions of his? It was a scary thought. 

Most of the time, Sasuke and Itachi were fine eating regular food with blood in it, but now and then they needed freshly flowing blood to keep their instincts from becoming too strong, making them accidentally lose track of themselves and risk attacking someone without restraints. Sasuke thought he had good control of himself, but Naruto was stroking his cheek now, face close enough for their breaths to mingle, and Sasuke could feel his eyes swirl in need. 

"I’m sorry," Naruto blurted out, Sasuke blinking at him in confusion. "It’s because I’ve been bothering you about wanting to come with you, isn’t it? And now you’re sick, because of me."

 _Sick_  wasn’t a word Sasuke would have used, but he did feel a bit faint. Naruto’s thumb brushed along his lips, prying them apart to, no doubt, reveal his protruding fangs. Sasuke’s heart was pounding by this point, and he wasn’t sure if the squeeze inside his chest came from hunger, or from the intimate position they were in. Naruto’s arm had wrapped around his shoulders again, holding him steady, thumb lingering on his teeth which should feel strange, but didn’t. 

He felt enclosed in a bubble, all he could see was Naruto, his every sense focused on him. It was difficult to breathe, lungs feeling like they deflated when Naruto’s forehead fell against his, feverish goose bumps breaking out all over his skin. It was uncomfortable, painful, but he wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world right now. 

"Maybe…" Naruto started, biting his lip, a light pink spreading across his cheeks, though Sasuke couldn’t see anything other than bright blue. "I could make up for it?"

Sasuke said nothing. Not because he didn’t want to, but because he wasn’t sure his sore throat could produce human sounds right now. Instead he sat, frozen, fingers curled around Naruto’s t-shirt. When had they moved there? He couldn’t remember. All he knew was that Naruto must have lied about not having any special powers, because he’d stolen what little soul Sasuke had left and held it in his tight grip. Sasuke had lost. He’d lost that first, physical fight, had given up resistance against Naruto being his friend, and now,  _now_ , Naruto was kissing him and he felt like he’d lost himself, too. 

His eyes closed, body instinctively leaning into Naruto’s heat. Nothing mattered anymore, not his thirst, not his worries, not the fact that Itachi was expecting them in the kitchen soon. Skin burning, he raised his arms to grasp Naruto’s shoulders from behind, gasping when a wet tongue licked along his lips. There was a drumming noise inside his head, increasing in volume when Naruto’s hand ran from his cheek and down his chest, fingers sneaking underneath his sweater and shirt to tease his stomach. 

Shivers ran down his spine, he couldn’t breathe properly, Naruto’s mouth opening and closing over his in demanding movements. It was all he could do to keep up, nails digging into Naruto’s shoulders, and somehow his legs moved to straddle Naruto’s thighs. He traced up Naruto’s neck, twisting soft strands of hair with his fingers, kissing, always kissing… 

He could kiss Naruto forever.

When Naruto’s tounge darted out again, this time to sneak between his teeth to connect with his own, Sasuke couldn’t have stopped the moan from building up in his throat even if he’d wanted to. He could feel his friend smile through the kiss, swallowing the sound as if he’d expected it. Tan hands now ran up and down his back in firm caresses, possessive almost. Naruto’s tongue kept rolling around his own, teasing it lightly only to move in lewd, swirling motions that caused arousal to coil inside him. 

And then, Naruto flinched as he accidentally dragged it along one of Sasuke’s canines, drawing blood…

Ecstasy. Pleasure unlike anything Sasuke had ever imagined. The metallic taste of Naruto’s blood coursed through his already over-heated body like a shockwave, and he didn’t dare to think what tasting it for real would be like. He might die. 

As it was, his eyes shot open and he tore his mouth away from Naruto’s, fighting viciously against the instinct to  _consume_. His breathing was ragged, like he’d been on the verge of suffocating, but Naruto’s eyes kept him in place though his limbs screamed at him to run, fight,  _anything_ to escape this absolute torment. 

Naruto ran his tongue along the seam of his own mouth, frowning lightly in thought as he lifted a hand to tuck away a few strands of hair that stuck to Sasuke’s clammy forehead. 

"Is there something wrong with the taste? I never understood what’s so appealing about blood, anyway."

Oh, how Sasuke wanted to punch him through the wall. Instead he groaned, rubbing his face to try and wipe out the memory of insane pleasure, something made impossible by the fact that Naruto’s tongue was still bleeding, the scent prickling Sasuke like a thousand needles all over his body. It didn’t help that his pants were uncomfortably tight, too. 

"Sasuke? You know I don’t mind if you take some of it. Hell, we just kissed, at this point I don’t think anything could shock me…"

He trailed off, finally noticing Sasuke’s agony. A hesitant touch brushed Sasuke’s hands before intertwining their fingers, urging them to part and reveal his face again. There must have been a funny look on his face, because Naruto let out a small laugh, pecking his nose like only a dumb, affectionate human like him could pull off without looking ridiculous. 

"I mean it," he said, rubbing the skin on Sasuke’s hands as if that didn’t cause them to melt. "All you need to do is ask."

Tempation had never felt so painfully good. Naruto was still smiling, but a faint blush caused him to grimace a little and shake his head to rid himself of it. 

"I sound like in a friggin’ romantic movie or something," he muttered, completely unaffected by the fact that Sasuke had yet to blink, eyeing him with a mixture of desire and disbelief. "But uh, yeah, suck away."

If Sasuke hadn’t still been so caught up in the dizzy aftermath of their kiss, he would have pushed the blond onto the floor and left and then refused to talk to him for a week. All he could think of now was the fact that Naruto had practically given him the go ahead to feast on him as he pleased, which really wasn’t a recommended thing to do when you had a hungry vampire in your lap already high off your blood. 

"Idiot," he hissed, surprised to find that his vocal cords were functioning. He pried his hands away from Naruto's and instead pinched his cheeks, hard. "I can’t do that."

Naruto immediately glared, as if Sasuke had insulted him deeply. 

"What, is my blood not good enough? Here I thought we had something going on but no, you’re gonna keep feeding off other people? Isn’t that totally cheating?" 

Mouth falling open, all Sasuke could do was stare. Of all the humans in the world that had to worm into his heart, this one surely deserved some  kind of award for being so god damn frustrating. 

"No, that’s not-" he started, but Naruto had already made a decision. 

Tilting his head to the side, he grabbed a fistful of Sasuke’s hair and all but shoved his face against his neck. Sasuke’s breath left his lungs in one explosive gasp, and he struggled to get away. Naruto wouldn’t relent, however, and Sasuke cursed him for weakening his body to the point where he barely even had the strength to stay still. 

"I don’t like it when you drink other’s blood," Naruto mumbled, struggling to get the words out. "You’re mine now, so don’t even think about doing something like that."

The effect of Naruto’s words were like switching off the lights. Sasuke’s mind boiled with the darkness, a comforting, velvety darkness that stripped him of whatever doubts lingered within his mind. Whether Naruto had been serious or not, whether he knew the consequences of his words or not, it didn’t matter anymore. Inhaling slowly, Sasuke ran his mouth along the curve of Naruto’s neck, exhilarating anticipation tingling throughout his body. 

"If I drink your blood now," he breathed againts his quickening pulse, "I’ll never drink another’s again. It will be yours, or death."

Naruto’s breath caught, and Sasuke could see his Adam’s apple bob when he swallowed. Whatever thoughts raced through the human’s mind now, it was too late. Sasuke had made up his mind. 

Opening his mouth, he allowed his tongue to poke out to run over the expanse of skin presented to him, Naruto’s head tilting further to the side. He could barely think over the pounding inside his mind, sheer desire clutching his limbs until they almost shook with restraint. Then the sharp edges of his fangs broke through skin, eliciting a small moan and Sasuke wasn’t sure from which one of them. All he knew was that, inside the darkness, Naruto shone brighter than any light he’d ever seen. 

The cuts were shallow, intentionally, so he could take his time enjoying how Naruto’s taste spread through his veins like the sweetest poison. Had it really been poison, Sasuke would have gladly given up his life for this. He’d heard stories, had dismissed them, too. Stories of finding your partner, the human that would heal your broken soul. Sasuke had never felt broken. That is, not until now, not until he’d experienced the soothing feeling calming his scorched nerves as Naruto’s blood entered his system. 

If before he’d felt like he was losing himself, he now felt as if Naruto was guiding him back towards the correct path. And Naruto may be clumsy, loud, annoyingly warm and  _human_ , but Sasuke belonged to him now, and Naruto belonged to Sasuke. 

"I feel kind of,  _weird_ ,” Naruto said, his voice low but cutting through the silence like a knife, and Sasuke reluctantly took a pause to meet electric blue eyes widened in wonder. 

"Good," he replied, sounding hoarse. 

“ _Good?_ " Naruto asked, eyebrows raised in surprise, and it suddenly struck Sasuke that this overwhelming moment was taking place in his bedroom, on a normal, weekday evening, and somehow the world was still continuing its business like normal. 

Sasuke placed a chaste kiss on Naruto’s slightly parted lips, feeling a sense of calm settle over him in stark contrast to the strength of the pleasure still lingering along the edges of his mind. 

"Yes," he said, cupping Naruto’s face with one hand, the other massaging Naruto’s thigh through the rough fabric of his jeans. "But we can discuss that after we’ve had sex."

Eyelashes fluttering in surprise, Naruto’s expression soon morphed into a cheeky grin.

"Assuming you’re still able to talk once I’m done with you."

The words shouldn’t cause another round of uncontrollable desire to roll through him, but they did, and Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he decreased the distance between their groins.

"Was that a challenge,  _human_?” he asked, shuddering in arousal when Naruto’s mouth ran along his chin, the answer clear in his eyes. 

Oh, it was a challenge alright, and one Naruto intended to win. 

Sadly, just as they were about to drown themselves in another kiss, there was a knock on the door and Itachi’s head poked inside. 

"Dinner," he announced, seemingly oblivious to the heated atmosphere inside the room. 

They ignored him. 

xxx

There was a faint click in the distance as the front door opened and closed, and not even a second later he could feel Sasuke’s narrowed eyes stare him down. Instead of reacting, he continued to bob his head to the music entering one ear through an earbud, his foot tapping in sync, gaze on his phone as he scrolled through his music list.

“Naruto.”

He ignored Sasuke again, though of course his boyfriend knew he was faking it. The corners of his mouth twitched when Sasuke’s stare intensified, and he risked a glance towards him. Sasuke was sitting in his computer chair, arms crossed impatiently, and most likely in a few seconds, the first complaints would be voiced.

“Why are you just sitting there?” Sasuke said, sounding annoyed.

“Who, me? I’m just listening to some music. Didn’t know it was a crime.”

“Itachi just left.”

“Oh really?”

The look in Sasuke’s eyes turned dangerous, a faint reddish hue starting to replace the usual black. Standing up stiffly, as if he’d kept the same position for hours –and quite possibly he had–, Sasuke took the few steps that separated him from the bed and climbed onto it. Unblinking eyes bored into Naruto’s now, and he could feel the first, tiny sparks of arousal breaking out within his groin.

“Is there a point you’re trying to make?” he asked innocently, trying his best to keep from laughing.

“Don’t,” Sasuke growled in warning, ripping the ear bud from him, lifting his phone up by the cord so that it dangled back and forth before he placed it behind him on the floor. “You know _exactly_ what I’m trying to say.”

Naruto smiled then, and raised a hand to trail light fingers along Sasuke’s chin. He’d been sitting cross-legged, and now he untangled his legs to place them on either side of the needy vampire in front of him. It probably wasn’t very nice of him to frustrate Sasuke more than he already was, but he couldn’t deny that hearing Sasuke _demand_ and _beg_ was a turn-on for him. He let his fingers trace down his neck, following his collarbone to where his necklace hung, and tugged lightly at it.

“No, I can’t say I do.”

Sasuke frowned, clearly facing an inner battle. Play along in Naruto’s little game, or ignore it and hope he’d forget about it? Hooking his fingers through the hoops on Sasuke’s jeans, Naruto pulled him onto his lap and brushed his mouth over his ear, pleased with the slight hitch to Sasuke’s breath.

“I’m not a mind reader,” he murmured teasingly, Sasuke’s nails digging into his shoulder blades in retaliation. “At least give me a hint?”

When he was forcefully pushed onto his back he couldn’t help but grin, much to Sasuke’s increased annoyance. A pale hand gripped the fabric of his thin t-shirt over his stomach, Sasuke leaning his weight onto it and baring his fangs.

Which, now that Naruto had gotten used to all the ups and downs of having a vampire boyfriend, only served to arouse him.

“Alright,” he conceded, squirming a little to be more comfortable, “You’re either hungry, or angry.”

“We’re not playing charades, you fucking moron,” Sasuke complained, his eyes turning a shade redder when Naruto’s squirming caused their groins to brush a little.

Grinning, Naruto brought Sasuke’s face down to his, biting his lower lip gently. With one hand cupping his neck and the other secured around his waist, he flipped them over so that he was pressing Sasuke fully into the mattress instead.

“We’re not?” It was supposed to come out teasing, but ended up as more of a heated whisper when Sasuke’s hips eagerly bucked up against his.

All annoyance seemed to leave Sasuke, his features smoothing out as he ran his fingers through Naruto’s hair, noses bumping.

“No,” he purred, his breath washing hotly over Naruto’s mouth. “We’re going to fuck, and you’re going to shut up and do just that, because I believe I’ve been very patient the whole evening.”

Naruto’s eyes sparkled with amusement, and he wiggled his hand underneath Sasuke’s body to take a firm grip on his ass.

“I _was_ wondering if you were going to ignore Itachi’s complaints on having to listen to us and go ahead anyway,” he mused, using his thighs to spread Sasuke’s legs wider.

“Hn,” was all Sasuke answered, both of them knowing all too well that it wasn’t worth the risk after that first time several months ago.

Thumb stroking Sasuke’s cheek, Naruto placed a kiss by the corner of his mouth, letting it linger there for a couple of seconds as Sasuke made an appreciative sound. There was already a bulge forming in Sasuke’s pants, and Naruto rolled his hips once, feeling his body heat up at the promise of future pleasure. Smooth hands snuck underneath his t-shirt, running feather light along his back and sides before they gripped the edge of the shirt and started lifting it up.

Sitting up, he pulled it off in one swift move. Sasuke’s hands moved to his chest instead, fingertips caressing up the middle of it. Naruto placed his own above them, intertwining their fingers slightly before lifting them up to press kisses to Sasuke’s palms.

“You can be affectionate later,” Sasuke told him, but his averted eyes revealed that he’d enjoyed the gesture.

“I can be affectionate now _and_ later,” Naruto argued, leaning down again and cupping Sasuke’s face, ignoring his scowl as he peppered his face with kisses.

Sasuke bent up a leg and then pushed at Naruto’s upper thigh, forcing him to slide down his body, face falling onto Sasuke’s chest.

“No,” he said, and Naruto sighed.

Sasuke was, apparently, in one of his I’m-a-proud-vampire moods.

“Fine, how do you want it? Rough and hard? No mercy?”

“You’re learning,” Sasuke replied in a haughty voice, stretching his hands above his head. “Undress me.”

“Lots of blood?” Naruto continued his guessing, as he quickly unbuttoned Sasuke’s shirt and pulled it to the sides.

“Mm,” Sasuke hummed, taking a good grip of the hairs at the base of his neck as he mouthed a nipple. “Good human.”

Naruto’s glare was met with a challenge, and he gripped Sasuke’s hips tightly as he swirled his tongue around the hardening bud. He hooked his fingers over the waistband of Sasuke’s pants, tugging harshly at them, mouth moving lower to suck and bite all over a pale stomach. Sasuke’s hands tried to urge him even lower, but Naruto knew enough about what Sasuke liked to resist and instead lick his naval in long, lewd strokes. Sasuke’s head fell back, a keening noise escaping him, and Naruto tugged harder on the waistband.

“Just take them _off_ ,” Sasuke demanded, but Naruto slid his fingers along the inside to the small of Sasuke’s back, lifting his hips slightly as he made another harsh tug.

He dragged his teeth over Sasuke’s right hipbone, biting into it and leaving little dents. Sasuke’s thighs twitched at this, his hands pushing at Naruto’s shoulders insistently. Running his tongue along the edge of the jeans, letting his tongue dip underneath the waistband now and then, Naruto massaged Sasuke’s exposed hips. He made sure to make the touch come off strong, pulling Sasuke closer to his mouth as he nibbled on his sensitive skin.

Already he felt the heat of arousal invade his body, and he released a shaky breath onto a wet patch of skin that had Sasuke’s fingers dig harshly into his shoulders. Lifting his gaze, he admired Sasuke’s beautiful body for a few seconds, his chest rising and sinking rapidly. Sasuke thoroughly enjoyed being teased despite his protesting, because a couple of minutes into it, those protests would change to orders of _more_.

Fingers splayed across Sasuke’s hips and lower belly, his tan skin in sharp contrast with Sasuke’s pale, he smiled when reddish eyes clouded with lust met his.

“Am I still a good human?” he teased, dragging his nails across Sasuke’s skin and smiling wider at the hiss it earned him.

One of Sasuke’s hands let go of its vice-like grip on his neck and came around to pinch his lips between middle and pointer finger.

“If you’re going to talk, I’d prefer something less obnoxious.”

Rolling his eyes, Naruto leaned down to kiss him instead, soft lips colliding hard enough to bruise. One hand stayed to play with Sasuke’s hip, the other he dragged up along Sasuke’s body to run his palm over both nipples, one at a time. Sasuke seemed to melt into the kiss, arms thrown around his neck now and crotch grinding up into Naruto’s. He sucked on Sasuke’s tongue, swallowing his choked noises and releasing one of his own as their grinding increased. The friction between their still clothed lengths was almost more frustrating than it was relieving, and Sasuke seemed to feel the same judging by how he arched his back to connect their heated skin wherever he could reach.

“Fuck, Sasuke…” he mumbled between kisses, flicking a nipple with his thumb before circling it in a light caress.

Sasuke’s legs came up to press against his sides, hooking over the back of his thighs to push him closer. The heat between their bodies kept increasing, their skin burning where their chests rubbed together. Then Sasuke’s thumb pressed into the pulse point underneath his chin, and Naruto shivered in anticipation. Sasuke had described the feeling of sucking Naruto’s blood as out of this world, but having it sucked wasn’t bad either. It always felt to him as if there were invisible strings connecting them, strengthening every time teeth broke skin, pulsating between them as Sasuke drank from him.

“There’s something I wanted to try,” he panted against Sasuke’s wet lips, stilling his movements to meet his eyes.

“What?” Sasuke sounded impatient, as usual, the dark spots in his eyes spinning slowly.

“You’ll see,” he grinned lazily, pecking Sasuke’s lips before sitting up.

It felt cold to separate, and Sasuke didn’t look particularly happy about it, but Naruto sent him a cocky quirk of lips. Then he grabbed Sasuke’s hands and placed them above the front of his baggy jeans, silently telling him to open them. Sasuke did so, quite eagerly, carelessly pulling the zipper down before giving fabric the same treatment. Naruto raised his hips a little bit to make it easier, exhaling in relief when his hard dick was freed. Sasuke eyed it hungrily, and Naruto felt heat run up his spine and down his thighs at the thought of what he was about to suggest.

It might be a risky move, but he knew he could trust Sasuke to control himself. Well, Sasuke would probably disagree with him, which was why he needed to take action before his boyfriend could guess what was about to happen.

He grabbed the sides of Sasuke’s shirt and pulled him up, giving him another bruising kiss to steal his breath. Once Sasuke was looking slightly dazed, he ran his tongue along his upper row of teeth, intentionally allowing the small nick that a razor sharp canine produced. Choking on a moan, Sasuke squeezed Naruto’s arms desperately, tongue licking up the tiny amount of blood as if starved for it. When Naruto gently pushed Sasuke’s face away, he almost laughed at the infuriated look on his face.

Sasuke’s eyes were dark red by now, pupils wider than normally, and Naruto licked his lower lip just to feel him twitch in pleasure. Holding his face at a safe distance with one hand, he used the other to trail fingers over the straining bulge in his pants.

“Tastes good, huh?” He rubbed Sasuke’s tip through the soft, probably fake, jean material, a damp spot having formed there already. “How would you like some more?”

Narrowing his eyes, Sasuke licked his teeth, his answer obvious. Naruto gave a small squeeze, a burst of arousal coursing through his veins when Sasuke gasped quietly. He could feel his own need begging for attention, and he swallowed with some difficulty before cupping Sasuke’s face with both hands again. Leaning in, breaths mingling hotly, he gave Sasuke as much of a serious look as he could muster through the pounding of his heart.

“I hope you appreciate this,” he whispered, then pried Sasuke’s mouth open with one thumb, and dragged the length of the other along one fang, creating a shallow gash.

Sasuke’s eyes widened when, instead of letting him lick it up, he retracted his hand and brought it down. He made sure to lock Sasuke’s gaze in his, the moment seeming to last forever, until Sasuke seemed to catch on to what he was about to do. Crashing their mouths together, Naruto scrunched his eyes shut and placed his wounded thumb on his dick.

Maybe he should have made the cut deeper, but he hadn’t really dared to start bleeding too much. It would have to suffice, and he did his best to smear the trickling blood over himself.

He could feel Sasuke stiffening against him, the smell probably invading his system. Kissing him slower instead, he soothingly sucked on his lower lip. Sasuke looked almost a little pained when he opened his eyes again, having finished his task. When he brought his hand up again, Sasuke immediately latched onto it, licking up the smeared blood and healing the wound.

“You’re an idiot,” he forced out, nose buried in Naruto’s palm as he took deep, steadying breaths.

“An idiot looking forward to a blowjob,” he joked, and Sasuke sent him a pained glare.

“I’m going to bite it in half,” Sasuke threatened, but Naruto knew it was an empty one.

Still, things _might_ get a little problematic if Sasuke accidentally bit him.

“Maybe I should have used a condom,” he said, laughing a bit in embarrassment.

“I swear to god,” Sasuke grumbled, but pushed him down onto his back. “This is the worst idea you’ve ever had.”

“Oh come on, you love my ideas,” Naruto disagreed with a weak smile.

Still, as annoyed as Sasuke looked, there was no denying the raw hunger in his eyes as he tried to keep his gaze from flickering down to Naruto’s crotch every other second.

“You _know_ you want to suck it,” Naruto continued, his smile gaining strength when Sasuke’s flat look clearly told him he’d caught on to the double meaning.

When Sasuke still hesitated, Naruto wiggled his hips a few times, causing his dick to slap lightly against Sasuke’s wrist. Sasuke contemplated it for a few moments, then his vampire instincts seemed to win, because his nostrils flared as he took in the scent. Lowering his head, he nuzzled along Naruto’s v-line, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to the sensitive skin there that had Naruto’s breath hitching. The blood was starting to dry uncomfortably, but he resisted the urge to tell Sasuke to get on with it.

Biting the inside of one cheek, he gripped the sheets next to his head to keep his hands occupied, letting out a strained moan when a wet tongue started a delicious path up the underside of his length. He could hear Sasuke’s labored breathing, feel it against his tip, a prickling sensation of anticipation crawling up his thighs.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” he choked out, his chest feeling tight as Sasuke mouthed the skin just below the head.

It seemed as if Sasuke had now gotten over his initial hesitation, because he started massaging Naruto’s balls while his mouth dragged up and down his shaft. Now and then he stopped to rub the tip of his tongue over a spot, lapping up the blood Naruto had left for him until he deemed it clean. It was impossible to stay silent, his moans increasing in volume whenever Sasuke tugged gently on his balls, sending pleasure shooting up his dick.

Sasuke alternated between longer, lewd licks along his whole length, and little nibbles that teased and aroused, always promising but never fulfilling. His hips arched impatiently, a silent begging for more, to sink into that hot, wet mouth that never failed to drive him to the brink of sweet orgasm.

He couldn’t help a loud groan when Sasuke’s free hand curled around his base, tongue busying itself with the sides now. There was a fevered flush on Sasuke’s face, his eyelids shut in concentration as he kept licking as if insatiable. His cock was gradually tilted downwards, until the tip was pointed towards Sasuke’s groin as he crouched in front of him. Now and then Sasuke would pause to gather up some saliva, and each time Naruto would squirm from the torturous wait. Sasuke’s slow pace ensured that his arousal was kept steady, but never strong enough that he might cum.

His entire body seemed to tingle with lazy pleasure when Sasuke suddenly stopped. It took him a few moments to realize he had, and instead sat pressing his face against Naruto’s left thigh.

“Sasuke?”

He carefully relaxed a hand from its iron grip on the sheets to comb through Sasuke’s damp hair, feeling him let out an explosive breath against his skin.

“It’s too much,” Sasuke whispered, letting go of Naruto’s length. “Your blood, I can hear it pounding, _smell_ it, it tastes so good…I don’t think I can hold back anymore.”

Swallowing thickly, Naruto sat up and gently urged Sasuke to stretch out on the bed, face burrowing into a pillow.

“It’s okay,” he mumbled, kissing his ear and caressing his neck. “I’ve got you.”

Sasuke nodded, eyes still shut tight. He folded his arms underneath the pillow as Naruto kissed down his spine, relaxing his tense muscles. Sometimes Sasuke felt a sensory overload, and needed a little time to recover. Otherwise he might bite on accident, and the one time it happened had left Naruto light-headed for two days, and Sasuke incredibly disappointed in himself.

Naruto spent the time giving him a slow back massage after removing the shirt he’d still half worn, kissing his neck and shoulders, listening quietly as his breathing calmed down. It was his fault, anyway, but Sasuke had sure seemed to enjoy it. He rubbed circles over Sasuke’s lower back, trying his best to ignore how he was still achingly hard. When Sasuke recovered, he definitely wouldn’t be asking for slow anymore.

After a couple of minutes, Sasuke turned his head and sucked in a deep, experimental breath.

“You okay?” Naruto asked, and Sasuke opened his eyes to glance at him.

They were still red, but not dangerously so. He reached a hand out to run a finger over Sasuke’s lips, feeling the warm air against it when Sasuke sighed.

“Those overloads are so annoying,” Sasuke muttered, tilting his head a bit more so he could breathe better.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Sasuke allowed a tiny smirk to grace his features. “That was pretty damn good.”

“Yeah?” Naruto grinned, letting the hand still on Sasuke’s back move down to brush along the hem of his pants. “Ready for something even better?”

“If you’re trying to dirty talk, I’ve certainly heard better,” Sasuke snorted, but goose bumps erupted in the wake of Naruto’s fingers.

In response, Naruto promptly rolled over to lie on top of Sasuke, pinning him down with his weight and brushing his mouth along the curve of his shoulder. He’d gotten rid of his pants while waiting, and now he grinded his half hard cock against Sasuke’s jeans clad ass, groaning in pleasure at the welcomed friction.

“You know, I could just get off like this and leave you hanging,” he suggested, biting Sasuke’s earlobe and sneaking his hands underneath the pillow to take light holds of his wrists. “But I know for a fact,” he continued hoarsely, another jerk of his hips eliciting a moan from Sasuke’s parted lips, “that you would much rather have me cumming inside of you.”

“Idiot, get on with it,” Sasuke complained, pushing his ass out for emphasis.

Of course, Sasuke was never to be rushed, but Naruto it was fine to order around. Well, he did enjoy seeing this side of Sasuke, no restraints, simply pure eagerness for pleasure. Letting out a breathy laughter, Naruto slid down Sasuke’s body, leaving burning kisses in his wake. He gripped Sasuke’s thighs once he was facing his ass, biting into one cheek through the fabric. Then he snuck his hands between his groin and the mattress, making quick work of the button and zipper.

“Finally,” Sasuke sighed once he managed to pull the jeans down, helping out a bit when he released his legs and also rid him of socks.

“At least let me admire the view,” Naruto said, squeezing Sasuke’s ass and ignoring the glare sent over a pale shoulder.

“You’ve seen me plenty of times,” Sasuke retaliated, but seemed content enough to leave it at that when Naruto reached over to grab the lube from the nightstand.

Smearing some of the clear substance on two fingers, Naruto set to work relaxing Sasuke. He didn’t need that much stretching, considering how often they did it –as opposed to how Sasuke made it sound whenever he was horny. Still, Sasuke was a little tense, and Naruto decided to use his mouth and tongue as added help. He sank his fingers in deep, waiting until Sasuke responded before he moved them in a slow circle, pushing and pulling as he went. He kissed the inside and back of Sasuke’s left thigh, slowly moving upwards, caressing an ass cheek with light touches.

“Naruto…” Sasuke urged him on, and he twisted his fingers to search for his prostate.

A loud moan told him he’d found it, and he alternated between pressing against it and rubbing it, his tongue now making a sloppy trail up and down Sasuke’s crack above his hole. It was only a minute or two before he deemed Sasuke ready, the vampire focusing on meeting Naruto’s fingers and twitching whenever he rubbed _just right_.

Once he let go, Sasuke slumped against the mattress, hooded red eyes observing him as he covered his dick in lube instead. He made a few slow strokes, resisting gripping himself tight to ease some of the need that had been building up.

“Don’t cum as soon as you enter,” Sasuke teased him, squirming around a bit and spreading his legs further to give Naruto ample room.

“That was _one_ time,” Naruto shot back, feeling his face flush anyway. “Jerk,” he added, gripping Sasuke’s left ass cheek with more force than needed, but his boyfriend only sucked in a sharp breath in anticipation.

He felt his heartbeat speed up significantly as he lined himself up, his swollen tip nudging Sasuke’s entrance. Gripping both cheeks he gave in to one of his secret kinks and rubbed his cock over Sasuke’s hole, enjoying how Sasuke groaned in denied pleasure. When Sasuke’s hips bucked in a telltale sign that he _better_ start fucking him, he took a loose hold of his length and guided it, the tip spreading Sasuke wide as it pushed inside.

Sasuke clenched around him, and he tried to steady his breathing as he paused to give him some time to adjust.

“Who told you to stop!” Sasuke apparently disagreed, and pushed up against him.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he hissed, grabbing Sasuke’s hips to steady himself.

He’d sunk in halfway before he managed to stop the other, and now he leaned his forehead against Sasuke’s bent back, slowly easing the rest of the way in. Once he had, he carefully lowered them so that Sasuke laid down again, an impatient growl leaving him when Naruto adjusted his weight.

“Sheesh, give me a break,” he mumbled into the skin on Sasuke’s neck, aligning his chest with his back, Sasuke always wanting to leech off his body heat whenever he could, and especially during sex.

“You had a break.”

“No, _you_ had a break.”

Sasuke huffed, his hands emerging from below the pillow, only to drag Naruto’s hands back with them. Kissing the base of his neck, Naruto smiled for a moment before biting it, grunting when Sasuke clenched around him again in response. Deciding he’d dragged it out for too long, he started moving his hips in slow, deep thrusts, Sasuke gripping his hands tightly every time he entered. It was sweaty and hot even with the slow pace, and he sucked on Sasuke’s throat, feeling the vibrations of his moans through his lips.

The heat surrounding him felt amazing, swallowing him eagerly as he moved. Now and then he circled his hips, causing Sasuke to gasp and squirm.

“Dammit, Naruto,” Sasuke panted after a couple of minutes, trying desperately to meet his thrusts and feel him deeper, hindered by Naruto’s weight pushing him down.

“What was that? You want it harder?” Naruto murmured into his ear, feeling him shiver underneath him.

Hooking an arm around Sasuke’s waist, Naruto lifted him up to his knees, angling him so that his thrusts brushed against his prostate. Sasuke let out an almost shout, then bit into the pillow to muffle the other noises leaving him in a steady stream. Naruto picked up the pace, feeling his muscles straining slightly from the effort as he slammed into Sasuke. He could feel the pleasure building up, hot and heavy, but he knew he couldn’t come just yet.

Twisting the arm holding Sasuke up, he found his length and stroked it, uneven and sloppily, but well enough to cause a tremble to run through Sasuke. He rubbed the tip with his thumb, dipping into the slit, and another tremor shot through Sasuke’s body. Sasuke was panting harshly, eyes closed as if in pain, and when he produced a tiny, whimpering moan of Naruto’s name, he took it as the cue he’d been waiting for.

Slipping out of Sasuke he turned him around, the pleasured haze in his mind making his movements clumsy. Placing himself between Sasuke’s legs, he carefully eased inside again, combing through Sasuke’s bangs and bumping their foreheads together for a second.

When Sasuke opened his eyes the dark spots were swirling madly, threatening to enchant him, to drown him in numbness. A pale hand lifted shakily to brush a finger along his eyebrow, then down the side of his face, and finally coming to a stop above his pulse. Following a silent request, Naruto’s head dipped down to brush their mouths together, kissing once, twice, then Sasuke’s arms wound around his neck and pulled him in for a deeper one.

His hips started moving again, slowly at first but with increasing intensity to match their kiss. He could barely think, his head pounding with pleasure, and when Sasuke released a heavy breath and placed his mouth against his neck he felt his nerves tingling all the way down his toes.

Sasuke’s tongue rubbed against his frantic pulse, and his thrusts turned desperate, erratic, lungs straining to function. Sasuke’s lips parted against his skin, hot air exhaled in a sigh.

It was darkness when Sasuke’s teeth sunk into his flesh. Sweet, heavenly darkness rushing through his veins, his body shuddering as he spilled deep inside Sasuke, mouth open in a silent scream. He could vaguely feel Sasuke’s length twitching against him as it coated his stomach, thighs and arms encircling his body in a strong grip.

His body wouldn’t stop shivering from the feeling, his breath coming in short, shallow gasps. He clung to Sasuke, his vocal cords functioning again as he released an outdrawn moan, feeling his orgasmic high slowly giving way to the sparkling emotions that Sasuke brought onto him. The invisible string connecting them shone brightly, filling him with white-hot warmth that had nothing to do with sweaty body heat. There was always a moment where he feared he would drown in it, this feeling, this closeness that always lingered for hours afterwards.

The pressure on his neck eased, and Sasuke’s tongue pressed against the wound instead, healing it, trapping the swirl of emotions inside him. In the beginning it had made him feel weird, like there was some sort of poison running through his body. Now, he welcomed it, relished in it, tucked it away next to his heart so that whenever he couldn’t feel Sasuke’s presence, he could tap into the parts of him that he had left within Naruto.

Sasuke’s energy left him, and he slumped against the bed, bringing Naruto down with him. Fighting the exhaustion that often followed, Naruto pulled out and forced himself to slide down to rest by Sasuke’s side instead. He nuzzled the juncture between Sasuke’s neck and shoulder, listening to his thudding heartbeat. When he placed a kiss there, Sasuke sighed and weakly tightened the hold he still maintained around him.

“Feeling calmer?” he asked drowsily, his only answer coming in the form of a kiss to his forehead.

He loved how affectionate Sasuke could be after sex, all his usual defenses lowered. Sometimes, it was nice to be the one being pampered a bit.

Tracing Sasuke’s ribs with a finger, he sighed contentedly through his nose, feeling the last remnants of darkness dissipating from his consciousness.

“Want to sleep?” Sasuke mumbled, brushing some of his hair off the side of his face.

“Mm. Oh, and I love you.”

“Of course you do.”

Naruto kicked him, and Sasuke retaliated by flicking his cheek.

“What, you love me too, even if you’re a bastard mean-face vampire.”

“Hn,” was all Sasuke judged as a worthy answer to that, but he pulled Naruto a little closer and pressed his nose against the top of his head.

Naruto hummed happily to himself, drifting off to sleep. Once Sasuke had made sure he was properly passed out, he pressed another kiss to his forehead before whispering his reply.

“I love you too, even if you’re a stupid, silly human.”

Then he smiled and fell asleep as well.

 


End file.
